ΕΞΑΫΛΩΣΗ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos - Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Mάρτιος 1 του 2017. Η λέξη εξαΰλωση (στα Αγγλικά annihilation) προέρχεται από το ρήμα εξαϋλώνω που σημαίνει απλά μετατρέπω ένα υλικό σώμα σε κάτι το άυλο, καθώς άυλα θεωρούνταν στη αρχή τα φωτόνια από τον Αϊνστάιν, δηλαδή θεωρούνταν ως κβάντα των πεδίων του Maxwell, που δεν έχουν μάζα. Έτσι ο Αϊνστάιν το 1905 στην άκυρη σχετικότητα (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) θεώρησε ότι το έλλειμμα μάζας μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια φωτονίων, ενώ ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν αργότερα (1938) στο βιβλίο του « Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική» (σελίδα 201) έγραψε: “H ηλιακή ακτινοβολία που διαδίδεται στο διάστημα έχει ενέργεια (Ε = hν ) και συνεπώς κάποια μάζα. (m = hν/c2). Ο ήλιος και όλα τα άστρα χάνουν από τη μάζα τους με την ακτινοβολία.” Δηλαδή, όπως συμβαίνει στο μοντέλο του Bohr, η ενέργεια αλληλεπίδρασης των φορτίων του ηλεκτρονίου και ποζιτρονίου Δw = 1,022 MeV σύμφωνα με το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια δυο φωτονίων 2hν = 1,022 MeV. Και επειδή θα πρέπει να διατηρηθεί και η μάζα τότε το έλλειμμα μάζας Δm = 1, 022 ΜeV/c2 ,που είναι ίσο με τη μάζα δυο ηλεκτρονίων, μετατρέπεται στη μάζα 2m = 2hν/c2 των δυο φωτονίων.( LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS). Στη φυσική, η λέξη αυτή χρησιμοποιείται σήμερα για να ονομάσει το φαινόμενο της αλληλεπίδρασης ενός υποατομικού σωματιδίου ύλης μάζας m και φορτίου q και ενός αντίστοιχου με την ίδια μάζα m αλλά με αντίθεο φορτίο (αντιύλη), όπως συμβαίνει κατά την αλληλεπίδραση του ηλεκτρονίου με το ποζιτρόνιο. Αφού ο νόμος της ενέργειας εξαιτίας της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής αλληλεπίδρασης των φορτίων θα πρέπει να διατηρηθεί , τα σωματίδια στην πραγματικότητα δεν μπορούν να μετατραπούν στο τίποτε, αλλά να σχηματίσουν νέα σωματίδια εξαιτίας του ελλείμματος της μάζας που αντιστοιχεί στη μάζα των νέων σωματιδίων. Ιστορικά, ξεκινώντας από το μοντέλο του Bohr (1913) όπου το φορτίο (-e) του ηλεκτρονίου αλληλεπιδρά με το φορτίο (+e) του πρωτονίου βλέπουμε ότι σύμφωνα με το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας, η ενέργεια σύνδεσης ΔΕ = 13,6 eV για το σχηματισμό του υδρογόνου μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια φωτονίου hν = 13,6 eV. Συγκεκριμένα το 1913 όπως έγραψε στην εργασία του “ On the constitution of Atoms and Molecules” ο Bohr κατέληξε σε αυτό το αποτέλεσμα, επειδή στηρίχθηκε στο νόμο του Coulomb καθώς και στο νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας. Με άλλα λόγια τα πειράματα ιονισμού του υδρογόνου στο μοντέλο του Bohr απορρίπτουν τις υποθέσεις της άκυρης σχετικότητας περί μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια. (EXPERIMENTS REJECT EINSTEIN). Ασφαλώς αυτές οι εξισώσεις της διατήρησης της ενέργειας, όπου υπάγεται και ο νόμος της διατήρησης της μάζας, ανήκουν στα συστήματα των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων που ανακάλυψαν οι ερασιτέχνες φυσικοί του 19ου αιώνα όπως ο Joule κ.λ.π.(Θερμότητα, ιστορία). Όμως μετά από την ανάπτυξη της κβαντικής φυσικής (Planck 1900) τα πειράματα της ατομικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής έδειξαν ότι κατά την αλληλεπίδραση του φωτονίου με σωματίδια λόγω απορρόφησης αυξάνεται όχι μόνο η ενέργεια αλλά και η μάζα των σωματιδίων. (Correct explanation of photoelectric effect). Επίσης κατά την αλληλεπίδραση των σωματιδίων έχουμε το λεγόμενο έλλειμμα μάζας ΔM που αντιστοιχεί στην αύξηση της μάζας των σωματιδίων που εκπέμπονται, είτε αυτά είναι φωτόνια, είτε είναι ηλεκτρόνια. Και φυσικά αν το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ δεν καλύπτει όλη τη μάζα των σωματιδίων που αλληλεπιδρούν, τότε μπορούμε να πούμε ότι εξαϋλώνεται ένα μέρος της μάζας τους, αφού στην περίπτωση που το εκπεμπόμενο σωματίδιο είναι φωτόνιο θα έχει μάζα που θα ανήκει στη μοναδική κατηγορία των σωματιδίων που τρέχουν ίσα με την ταχύτητα c του φωτός. Λόγου χάρη σήμερα είναι γνωστό ότι στο υδρογόνο η ενέργεια σύνδεσης ΔΕ = 13,6 eV που προκύπτει από την αλληλεπίδραση των φορτίων μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια φωτονίου, ενώ το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 μετατρέπεται στη μάζα m = hν/c2 του διπολικού φωτονίου. Ας σημειωθεί ότι τη διπολική φύση του φωτός (discovery of dipole nature of photon) την παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο “Frontiers of fundamental physics” (1993) ύστερα από τα πειράματα των Αμερικανών φυσικών French και Tessman (1963), οι οποίοι έδειξαν τα λάθη της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής θεωρίας του Maxwell. Ωστόσο, ακόμη και σήμερα, πολλοί φυσικοί που είναι επηρεασμένοι από την ειδική θεωρία της σχετικότητας δεν μπορούν να πιστέψουν ότι το φωτόνιο έχει μάζα, διότι με το σκεπτικό της ύπαρξης μάζας το φωτόνιο όπως και ένα ηλεκτρόνιο με συγκεκριμένη μάζα δεν θα μπορούσε να τρέξει ίσα με την ταχύτητα του φωτός. Βέβαια στην πραγματικότητα συμβαίνει ακριβώς το αντίθετο. Λόγου χάρη στο φαινόμενο Compton το ηλεκτρόνιο αποκτά πολύ αυξημένη μάζα Μ σε μεγάλες ταχύτητες u που πλησιάζουν την ταχύτητα c του φωτός, επειδή ακριβώς απορροφά πολύ μεγάλες ποσότητες μάζας m των φωτονίων και έτσι δεν μπορεί τελικά να τρέξει ίσα με την ταχύτητα c του φωτός. Πραγματικά από την παρακάτω σχέση των πειραμάτων Μ2/Μο2 = c2/(c2-u2) βγαίνει το συμπέρασμα ότι το ηλεκτρόνιο με αυξημένη μάζα Μ σε σχέση με τη μάζα Μο (πριν από την απορρόφηση) δεν μπορεί ποτέ να τρέξει ίσα με την ταχύτητα c του φωτός. Αυτό όμως δεν σημαίνει ότι το φωτόνιο που τρέχει ίσα με την ταχύτητα c δεν έχει μάζα m = hν/c2 , διότι αφενός έχει βαρυτικές ιδιότητες, όπως το προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων και το επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner το 1801, και αφετέρου με τη χρήση του διαφορικού λογισμού και την εφαρμογή του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα καταλήγουμε στο νόμο Φωτονίου-Ύλης που δίδεται από τη σχέση hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Πέρα από αυτό στην πυρηνική φυσική συναντούμε και άλλες περιπτώσεις, όπου η αυξημένη μάζα Μ του ηλεκτρονίου οφείλεται όχι μόνο στην απορρόφηση της μάζας του φωτονίου, αλλά και στην απορρόφηση του ελλείμματος της μάζας που συμβαίνει στα πυρηνικά φαινόμενα. Λόγου χάρη η αυξημένη μάζα Μ του ηλεκτρονίου που διαπιστώθηκε από τον Kaufmann το 1901 δεν οφείλεται στη σχετική κίνηση του ηλεκτρονίου σε σχέση με ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή (που οδήγησε στην άκυρη θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας) αλλά στο έλλειμμα μάζας που προκύπτει από την ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση των quarks η οποία κάνει το ασταθές ελεύθερο νετρόνιο να μετατρέπεται σε σταθερό πρωτόνιο.(New structure of protons and neutrons). Δηλαδή ddd-dud = d-u = 1,69 -1,4 = 1,29 MeV/c2 . Πραγματικά ύστερα από την εργασία μου “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” (2003) που την παρουσίασα και στο ΕΚΕΦΕ «Δημόκριτος» (2002) αποδείχθηκε ότι η αυξημένη μάζα Μ του ηλεκτρονίου που εκπέμπεται κατά τη διάσπαση β οφείλεται στην απορρόφηση του ελλείμματος μάζας ΔΜ = 1,293 MeV/c2 που προκύπτει από τη μετατροπή του νετρονίου μάζας Μn = 939,57 MeV/c2 σε πρωτόνιο μάζας Mp = 938,28 MeV/c2. Φυσικά στην περίπτωση της αλληλεπίδρασης του ηλεκτρονίου με φορτίο (-e) και του ποζιτρονίου με φορτίο (+e) και ίδιας μάζας m = 0,511 ΜeV/c2 , εφόσον τα δυο σωματίδια εξ ολοκλήρου μετατρέπονται σε δυο φωτόνια, τότε στα πλαίσια των δυο νόμων της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = 2(0,511) = 1,022 MeV/c2 θα μετατραπεί σε μάζα 2m = 2hν/c2 = 2(0,511) MeV/c2 των δυο φωτονίων, ενώ σύμφωνα με την αρχική εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν hν = ΔΕ και του Bohr ΔΕ = hν η ενέργεια αλληλεπίδρασης εξαιτίας των δυο αντίθετων φορτίων θα είναι ΔΕ = 2(0,511) ΜeV η οποία θα μετατραπεί σε ενέργεια hν = 2(0,511) MeV. Και ενώ αυτός ο νόμος της διατήρησης της ενέργειας δηλαδή ΔΕ= hν προτάθηκε από τον Bohr o οποίος στηρίχθηκε στην αρχική εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν hν = ΔΕ για την ερμηνεία του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου, εντούτοις σήμερα πολλοί φυσικοί προτιμούν να αγνοούν το νόμο της αλληλεπίδρασης των φορτίων και να χρησιμοποιούν τη λαθεμένη εξίσωση E = mc2 του Αϊνστάιν παραβιάζοντας έτσι τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. Δηλαδή να χρησιμοποιούν τη λαθεμένη υπόθεση της μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια πιστεύοντας ότι η ενέργεια του φωτονίου δεν οφείλεται στην αλληλεπίδραση των φορτίων αλλά στη άκυρη ενέργεια που θα μπορούσε να προσφέρει η ίδια η μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου και ποζιτρονίου. Στην πραγματικότητα η παραπάνω εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν χρησιμοποιήθηκε από τον Πλανκ το 1907 ο οποίος με βάση τα αποτελέσματα του Soldner έδειξε ότι και τα δικά του κβάντα φωτός με ενέργεια Ε = hν έχουν μάζα m = hn/c2. (Physics4u- Η καμπύλωση του φωτός). Φυσικά αυτή η αντίφαση προέκυψε ύστερα από την ανάπτυξη της άκυρης ειδικής σχετικότητας του Αϊνστάιν, επειδή τότε δεν υπήρχαν ούτε τα πειράματα του ελλείμματος της μάζας αλλά ούτε και τα πειράματα των Αμερικανών φυσικών French και Tessman. Έτσι επηρεασμένος τότε ο Αϊνστάιν από τα απατηλά πεδία του Maxwell (invalid Maxwell’s equations) πίστευε ότι το φωτόνιο δεν έχει μάζα οπότε η μετατροπή της μάζας του ποζιτρονίου και ηλεκτρονίου σε ενέργεια φωτονίων χωρίς μάζα άφηνε να εννοηθεί ότι αυτά τα σωματίδια εξαϋλώνονται, αφού η μάζα τους μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια, ενώ στην πραγματικότητα όπως έδειξαν ο Bohr και ο Schrodinger η ενέργεια hν της ακτινοβολίας οφείλεται όχι στη μάζα αλλά στην αλληλεπίδραση των φορτίων. ( Bohr and Schrodinger reject Einstein). Πέρα από αυτό η αντίφαση ιστορικά παρατηρείται και στον ίδιο τον Αϊνστάιν, αφού στην ερμηνεία του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου χρησιμοποίησε τη σχέση ΔΕ = hν, ενώ για την αλληλεπίδραση των φορτίων του ηλεκτρονίου με το ποζιτρόνιο αγνοώντας τους νόμους του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού παραβίασε τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας με την άκυρη υπόθεση ότι η μάζα μετατρέπεται σε εργεια φωτονίων που δεν έχουν μάζα. Παρόλα αυτά το 1938 στο βιβλίο του τονίζει ότι το φωτόνιο έχει μάζα εξαιτίας της ενέργειάς του. Κατά συνέπεια αν ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν αναθεωρούσε τις προηγούμενες ιδέες του δεν θα βλέπαμε σήμερα να υπάρχουν εργασίες όπου παραβιάζονται οι δυο βασικοί νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. Ως γνωστό στο μοντέλο του Bohr εξαιτίας της τροχιακής κίνησης του ηλεκτρονίου με την εφαρμογή του νόμου του Coulomb υπολογίσθηκε η ακτίνα του Bohr r = 0,5294/1010 m από την απλή σχέση ΔΕ = ½ Ke/r. Δηλαδή 13,6 = ½ Χ 9X109X1,6X10-19/r οπότε r = 0,5294/1010 m. Βέβαια στην αλληλεπίδραση του ηλεκτρονίου με το ποζιτρόνιο επειδή δεν έχουμε τροχιακές κινήσεις με την εφαρμογή του νόμου του Coulomb θα μπορούσε να υπολογισθεί η απόσταση r από την αντίστοιχη απλή σχέση ΔΕ = Ke/r . Δηλαδή 1,022Χ106 eV = 9X109X1,6X10-19/r οπότε r = 1,4/1015 m Εδώ βλέπουμε ότι σε αντίθεση με την ακτίνα του Bohr η μετατροπή του ηλεκτρονίου και ποζιτρονίου σε δυο φωτόνια συνολικής μάζας m = hν/c2 = 1,022 MeV/c2 θα έπρεπε να συμβεί στην πολύ μικρή απόσταση του ενός fermi όπου δηλαδή έχουμε το μέγεθος των νουκλεονίων από το δευτερόνιο τα οποία μας δίνουν φωτόνιο μάζας m = hν/c2 = 2,2246 MeV/c2. Όμως σε μια τόσο μικρή απόσταση ανάμεσα στο ηλεκτρόνιο και ποζιτρόνιο θα έπρεπε να έχουμε και μαγνητικές έλξεις μικρής εμβέλειας γεγονός που μας πείθει ότι ο σχηματισμός των φωτονίων θα πρέπει να γίνεται σε απόσταση r > 1,4/1015 m. Πάντως η μεγαλύτερη μάζα του φωτονίου για το σχηματισμό του δευτερίου δικαιολογείται επειδή στον πυρήνα αλληλεπιδρούν τα νουκλεόνια με 9 φορτισμένα quarks του πρωτονίου και 12 φορτισμένα quarks του νετρονίου. Σήμερα δυστυχώς αυτή η ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση των νόμων της φύσης αγνοείται όχι μόνο στην αλληλεπίδραση του ηλεκτρονίου με το ποζιτρόνιο αλλά και στις ηλεκτρομαγνητικές αλληλεπιδράσεις των νουκλεονίων με αποτέλεσμα να συναντούμε συχνά και στο διαδίκτυο τη χρήση της λαθεμένης υπόθεσης της ισοδυναμίας της ενέργειας-μάζας, όπου παραβιάζονται οι δυο βασικοί νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. Λόγου χάρη στο θέμα «Διατηρείται η ΕΝΕΡΓΕΙΑ-Users.sch.gr» διαβάζουμε τις παρακάτω λαθεμένες υποθέσεις που στηρίζονται στην άκυρη υπόθεση του Αϊνστάιν περί ισοδυναμίας μάζας-ενέργειας: “Ανάμεσα στις δύο εννοιακές οντότητες μάζα και ενέργεια εδραιώνεται μια ισοδυναμία εκφραζόμενη με την εξίσωση Ε= mc2 , στην οποία το σύμβολο c παριστάνει την ταχύτητα του φωτός στο κενό. Αυτό σημαίνει ότι μια ποσότητα ακτινοβόλου ενέργειας μπορεί να πάψει να υφίσταται ως ακτινοβόλος ενέργεια και στη θέση της να γεννηθεί σωματίδιο με μάζα ίση ακριβώς με Ε/c2 . Αυτό επίσης σημαίνει ότι ένα σωματίδιο μάζας m μπορεί να πάψει να υφίσταται ως σωματίδιο μάζας και στη θέση του να γεννηθεί ακτινοβόλος ενέργεια ίση ακριβώς με mc2.” Επίσης στο θέμα « annihilation - definition of annihilation in English | Oxford Dictionaries» διαβάζουμε ότι στη φυσική τα σώματα εξαϋλώνονται κατά τη μετατροπή της μάζας σε ενέργεια. (The conversion of matter into energy, especially the mutual conversion of a particle and an antiparticle into electromagnetic radiation). Συμπερασματικά θα λέγαμε ότι και οι δυο περιπτώσεις όπως αυτή του μοντέλου του Bohr και της λεγόμενης ΕΞΑΫΛΩΣΗΣ δεν διαφέρουν από την άποψη της εφαρμογής των νόμων της φύσης. Η διαφορά έγκειται μόνο στο γεγονός ότι η δεύτερη περίπτωση της αλληλεπίδρασης του ηλεκτρονίου με το ποζιτρόνιο παρουσιάζει πολύ μεγάλο έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 που καλύπτει ολόκληρη τη μάζα των δυο σωματιδίων που αλληλεπιδρούν. Και επειδή και στις δυο περιπτώσεις ισχύουν οι ίδιοι νόμοι της φύσης τότε αυτή η αντίφαση θα συνεχίζεται αν κάποιοι φυσικοί θα εξακολουθούν να εφαρμόζουν τους πραγματικούς νόμους για το μοντέλο του Bohr που βελτιώθηκε από τις περίφημες εξισώσεις του Schrodinger, ενώ για την αλληλεπίδραση του ηλεκτρονίου με το ποζιτρόνιο θα χρησιμοποιούν υποθέσεις που παραβιάζουν τους νόμους της φύσης. Category:Fundamental physics concepts